On The Verge
by TrulyDevious
Summary: As many say Fate cannot be changed. Only those possessing the Will of D could overturn such a decree. None of these victims can help each other. Their Fate lies in the hands of the Underground Slave Trade in Rainbase. All they can do is pray for a miracle


**A/N: **I know I shouldn't be writing ANOTHER NEW story. I have others to work on XD But I couldn't help it! I needed to finish this one! It was just begging me to! So here is is! On The Verge. Yes I will update Clinically Insane soon. This story won't be as long as that one. And I know I need to update Of Flour Sugar And Bad Cooking but I'm at a block right now... I'm truly sorry about that.

I hope you enjoy this one!

**Summary:** As many say Fate cannot be changed. Only one possessing the Will of D could overturn such a decree. Sadly none of these victims can help each other. Their Fate lies in the hands of the Underground Slave Trade in Rainbase. All they can do is pray for a miracle.

**Genre:** AU/Adventure/Drama/Nakamaship

**Rating:** T

_So read, enjoy, take a nap, eat a cookie and review!_

* * *

><p>The Overcooked Cook<p>

Light trickled in through the cracks in the ceiling, illuminating dust as it danced its way down from the porous stone above. The blazing sun burned brightly past the worn walls of the holding cell. The clank of metal on metal sang throughout the stale air. The miserable cries of the captured shook the very foundations of the land. Cracked lips exhaled and a few shaky breaths were taken. Pale skin was marred with gashes and bruises; puss oozed from the worst one, a cut to the forehead, done by some cretin with ungodly strength. Palms kneed eye sockets to try and rid the sand that crusted over his eyes. But that only resulted in nothing. Nothing but the amusement painted across his captors faces.

'_I was lucky enough to not have my ass eaten by the animals out there... But it seems that's were Lady Luck abandon me in a flourish of addictive pheromones,'_

A head full of matted blond hair turned and gazed out into the small hallway. There was nothing but more cells and the one lone door at the end of the hall. Leaning forward, slim- almost feminine- hands reached out to pull the lanky body up; only to be pulled back down by the weight of the chains binding his body. Struggling was futile with so little energy. Blue eyes dimmed and the one visible curly eyebrow lowered in exhaustion.

One last curse slipped past Sanji's lips as blackness clouded his conscious.

* * *

><p>The sun was directly overhead and the air hung heavy. The noisy street assaulted every sense in a dizzying blur. Merchants called out their wares and prices, feet rumbled like thunder as too many people busied the narrow streets and children's trill voices floated over the heavy baritone of the midday rush. Taking a deep breath of the hot and musky air Sanji walked at a leisurely pace down the road; back to the Baratie. Freshly bought fish in hand. As he retreated into the crowded restaurant he was met with the roar of Zeff from the kitchen door way.<p>

"Listen here you shitty cook, we've got costumers waiting. What the hell took you so long?" Zeff bellowed, as Sanji remained calm in the face of the costumers. There were ladies around. It was unacceptable to act like a brute in their presence. Slowly he made his way into the back of the kitchen -not before whirling over to a few ladies in an attempt to woo and seduce them- were he put the fish down; well out of the reach of any fighting that would ensue. The first kick came from the old cook. A swing of his peg leg towards Sanji; who still had his back turned to him. In a flash Sanji turned and blocked the attack, backing up for more room. A low kick flashed forward, as high spinning kick countered; an over head kick almost meeting it's mark was all the other workers could see as the two top chefs danced around the kitchen in a furious flurry. Soon enough the steamy kitchen became too much for everyone and they shoved their way outside into the smoldering heat of the Arabasta desert.

"Shitty old geezer! Look what you did! Costumers are going to complain that their food isn't out yet. We can't let those beautiful flowers wait!" Sanji yelled as he wiped his brow with distaste, the smell of sweat wasn't very appetizing. The Baratie had become a popular spot for the ladies as word spread around that there was a charming and handsome young man that served you as if you were a princess. He beckoned to your every whim and even gave you free meals if you asked kindly.

"Costumers are going to complain no matter what _when_ we announce the kitchen is empty! We've barely got enough supplies for the rest of the day, let alone for tomorrow too! All because you act like a giddy little school girl every time a woman bats an eyelash at you!" Zeff didn't spare Sanji a second glance as he stomped past him. He only paused in the doorway, back turned to the merciless desert, "I don't want you back here until you can control that libido of yours. Ya' understand? Good. Now the rest of you get back in the kitchen, we gotta make up for lost time and supplies,"

"Listen you shitty old geezer! I'm not going to take being thrown out of the damn Baratie! Hey! Get back here old man!" Sanji's words fell on deaf ears as the other workers of the Baratie just shook their heads and offered meaningless words of condolence. Once Zeff decided on something, it happened. Vexed beyond belief the irritated cook was left with nothing more than a half pack of cigarettes, a lighter and 200 Beli in his pocket. "Shit" Was the only word to describe his situation.

Shouts of culinary commands drifted out into the tiny alleyways behind the Baratie as Sanji made his way back into the crowded streets of midday. Nanohana was a big city by his standards, it'd be more than easy enough to find a cheap place to sleep tonight as Zeff cooled down. That seemed to be the only downside to his life. When the craggy cook was in a bitter mood Sanji was kicked out of, not just the Baratie, but his loft above the restaurant too. "Fifth time this month... How annoying... Dammit!"

Pulling out a cigarette he chewed the end lightly before lighting up and letting the crowd pull him in every-which direction. The crowd never seemed to thin out but the type of people he began to pass did, in very drastic ways. There were a lot less women around was the first thing he noticed, there were only ape like figures that seemed to represent women in some foreign, comical way. Secondly there were many filth-ridden men about; men with tattoos and many more with missing teeth. And lastly the shops lining the sides of the street were peddled by shady folk dressed in dark colors with hidden faces.

_'I could probably find a really cheap room_ and_some company tonight for 200 Beli around here.' _Glancing back around he decided that no company tonight was best. Gorilla women were_not_ his thing.

Waltzing up to the first shopkeeper that wasn't afraid to expose his face, Sanji asked for directions to the nearest tavern. The shop keeper was a jolly looking man much to Sanji's surprise, he was robust, smelled heavily of alcohol, had a couple missing teeth among his muck tinted set and he was much larger than the wiry cook, at least a full foot taller. The large man stroked his beard letting out a loud gruff chuckle and took another swing from his flask. "Nearest tavern is five shops down and to the left. Can't miss it. Zehahahaha! But be careful this place ain't for the weak, Curly Brow."

Sanji scowled at the drunken man and turned to leave, baring no parting words. He wasn't in the mood for another row, especially with some drunkard.

Blackbeard regraded the young man as he traversed down the alley. Raising his flask to his foul mouth, a grin creaked across his face, letting alcohol slide down through his teeth. A brood shouldered woman stepped up to the shop and followed Blackbeard gaze. Looking over her nose she sneered at the pompous walk of the girlish man. "This one, Blackbeard? He looks a bit too skinny. Doubt he can do much,"

"Zehahahahaha! No, he'll do just fine. Women like the pretty ones. When you and Jesus Burgess catch him, try not to damage his face too much. We'll never get payed well if we bring in damaged goods," Cautioned Teach. Catarina nodded her understanding and went to find Burgess to relay the information. They would study the target for an hour or so and then move in for the catch. He would draw a pretty price in the slave trade; if business was done right.

* * *

><p>True to his word, the drunkard had pointed Sanji in the right direction. The Tavern really was hard to miss. It seemed to be one of the bigger ones in Nanohana. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the dense air and only got worse once inside the rowdy and filthy drinking hole. Sanji briskly made his way towards the bar, dodging flying glasses and incapacitated men. With a deaf flick of his wrist, Sanji called the barmaid over and pulled down his head scarf. Much to his disappointment the barmaid was a grotesque and hairy woman. If you could call her that. She looked like the embodiment of the Tavern itself; missing teeth, worn out and sagging skin, slop ridden clothes and the aroma of ale all about her.<p>

"What can I get for you, Hun?" She batted her fake lashes and smiled at him threw her heavily painted face. Sanji leaned back as her breath wafted over him. Trying his best not to look disgusted, he forced a smile onto his face.

"I'd like a room. And the strongest drink you have," His face was starting to hurt. If he had to keep up this masquerade any longer his face might get stuck this way.

"Lucky for you Sweetie," She dragged a long chipped nail against his jawline, "We have one room left. _Mine_." Sanji's face dropped at her proposal and he was out of the Tavern faster than green grass through a goose.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Burgess. He's leaving the bar." Catarina called over her shoulder. She had found Jesus Burgess not far from the shop Blackbeard kept. He was arm wrestling with an even larger man; much to everyones surprise he had slammed the large man into the table, forcibly knocking him out.<p>

"Eh. I'm coming. What'd Blackbeard want with this scrawny shrimp anyway? He doesn't look like he can do hard labour..." Burgess complained as they followed said man down the street, only a mere twenty paces away. His voice was as loud and booming as always but the roar of the crowd around them prevented the young man before them from noticing their presence.

"He'll make a pretty prostitute. Laffitte said prostitutes seems to be back in high demand, and who are we to pass up a good payroll?" Catarina shoved a bystander to the musky ground as he stepped in her way. The man was about to protest when he caught sight of Jesus Burgess right next to her. They continued to weave and shove their way through the crowd, never once losing sight of the blond chief.

Sanji rubbed the back of his neck. He felt as if someone was staring at him. He had looked back a number of times but everyone seemed to be going on about their own business. It was only when Sanji had reached the large sea ports of Nanohana, did he spot two odd figures not far behind him. They were watching him, not bothering to hide their interest in the young cook. Frowning in distaste, Sanji quickened his pace towards a familiar fishing vessel. He was good friends with the boat owner, Hachi, a fishman who had traveled far and always sold a wide variety of excellent goods.

"In a hurry?" A female called out from behind him and Sanji stopped dead in his tracks. Spinning around on a dime he was prepared to serenade the woman, until he caught a look at her. Her nose was long and fat, wide shoulders and an extremely muscled body. The sneer on her face didn't help matters. Trying to stay as civilized as possible the Sanji gave her a polite smile.

"And if I am?" He asked back, noticing all too well the spear at her side. Bringing his left leg forward he prepared for a fight. Normally it was against his code to lift a hand to a woman but seeing as this one didn't look much like a woman, he found little trouble in the decision.

"Murunfuffuffu! There's no need. You'll end up in the same place anyway." Catarina didn't bother to hear a reply as she charged forward at the curly browed cook. Instantly Sanji raised his leg, pushing her spear away from his chest. The tip glanced his turban and ripped a small piece off. Scoffing in annoyance, he pushed hard off the ground with his right leg and swung out at the woman's gut. What happened next would bother Sanji for a long time to come. He was so focused on the woman in front of him that he didn't hear the large man charge him from behind.

It was only until he felt a bone breaking force slam into his back and send him smashing into the concert of the port; that he knew this woman wasn't alone. Air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs and blond trickled down his face. Pushing up on shaking arms, Sanji didn't even get the chance to stand up. He was smashed into the ground again and again, time after time by the brute he had yet to lay eyes on. The blows only seemed to stop when he had lost complete consciousness.

* * *

><p>"What did I say about not damaging the goods?" Blackbeard roared at his crew mates. Imbeciles! Every one of them! Catarina scoffed and turned away from her fuming leader. Displeased that his anger was coming down on her. She wasn't the one that smashed the man mercilessly into the ground multiple times.<p>

"It's not my fault Teach! Burgess is the one who kept hitting him after he was clearly knocked out. He's a neanderthal! What do you expect?" She sneered at the mountain of a man across the room. He simply crossed his arms and leered back. He didn't regret it one bit. The little twig wasn't worthy of a fight with him, so he had taken it upon himself to end it quickly.

"My my. I hope his injuries aren't too severe. They'll be coming out of both your paychecks if that's the case~!" Laffitte chimed in from his perch on top of a pile of crates. They had all gathered in one of the ports many warehouses. The place was damp and smelled heavily of sea water and rotting fish, the only good thing about it was the fact that it was huge and more so secluded than the rest of the warehouses. Making it perfect to keep their 'wares'.

The unfortunate cook was currently gagged, bound and settled into a crate marked 'fragile'. Blackbeard had taken one look at him and almost threw him out on to the streets. He would have to heal before they sold him. And by then the market demand could go in either direction.

"I don't care who's fault it is! You're both to blame! Don't expect any pay from this haul! Laffitte, call Doc Q and tell him to get ready to treat our shipment once it reaches Spiders Cafe. I need to tell Vasco Shot and Van Augur to hurry up in Katorea or we're leaving without them. Catarina, Burgess... Make yourselves scarce until it's time to leave." They listened to their angered leader and took off before he decided to do worse to them. Blackbeard rose to his feet and stomped off to the higher levels of the warehouse. He was furious but he had what he wanted. He was one step closer to moving into the inner circle of Rainbase trading, bringing him within arms length of Whitebeard and Crocodile.

As Blackbeard settled himself into a chair he couldn't help but let out a loud 'Zehahahahaha!' as he realized how close he was to his goal.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Where's that shitty ass cook I threw out yesterday?" Zeff bellowed from the back of the kitchen. No matter how many times he threw Sanji out the Chef always came back to the restaurant in the morning. More or less happy, but always taking his job back as the Sou Chief. The workers of the Baratie looked around and exchanged looks. No one saw Sanji since the fight yesterday.<p>

"Zeff, he hasn't come back yet." One worker yelled over his shoulder as he began to prep for the lunch rush.

"What'd ya' mean he hasn't come back yet? That good for nothing brat! Forget about him. He'll end up pulling the same stunts as the previous days." The old chief marched off to open the shop; but no matter how mad he looked, deep in the back of his mind he worried for the boy he had brought up for so many years.

"Shitty brat better not be dead. That's for one thing." He mumbled to himself as people began to pour into the famous resturant.

* * *

><p>The long trek from Nanohana to Spiders Cafe had been nonexistent to Sanji. Maybe if he had been awake he would have noticed he wasn't the only one being held captive. He would have noticed the bombshell of a women, bound and gagged tightly, half in a sack next to him. Or he would have noticed the quivering mass of a young teen across from him in a similar crate.<p>

He might have been able to do something. Not just lie around and be force fed twice a day, some grueling slop that definitely wasn't edible, to assure that he made it across the wide expanse of desert. Had Sanji been awake he would have found out who was behind these kidnappings. He might have been able to think of a plan out. But as it was Lady Luck had left him long ago at the steps of the Baratie.

It was only when he fully came around, days later, that he understood his situation. Trapped in a small damp cell hall that led to who knows where, chained and bruised... Though no longer bloody. It wasn't as dark as one would think a holding cell would be. Light from the ceiling poured in from above. He could hear others shift not too far. Cries and pleads of desperation reached his ears as chains were pulled as and shook, begging for release.

"Fuck." Was the only tangible thing to come to Sanji's mind at the moment. It was the only way to best describe his situation. No one seemed to be watching them right now so Sanji tired to the best of his abilities to move towards the bars of his cell.

"You're awake! I thought you were dead. Especially after sleeping for so long. You look like shit by the way." A voice chimed in from his right. Pushing himself against the bars, Sanji was greeted with the most wonderful sight he had seen in days. A coo of 'Mellorine~!' swept past his lips as he stared at the orange haired beauty before him.

"At first I thought I was in hell! But after seeing your lovely presence, I know I can't be anywhere else but in Heaven! My fair angel if I my be so humbled to ask, what is your name?" Sanji couldn't contain himself from fawning over the busty and beautiful female before him.

Said woman cocked an eyebrow at the man but decided that she'd rather have him putty in her hands than an enemy to worry about later. "I'm Nami. And you are?"

"Ah~! You truly are an angel! Nami-san! Like the ocean your name rolls off my tongue in waves of love! I am but your lowly servant, Sanji here to cater to your every need!" Nami rolled her eyes. If he was so willing to give her his service then she would use it to the best of her abilities.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sanji-kun~!"


End file.
